


Sweeter Than Heaven

by Allycakes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Restaurant!AU, Speed Dating, Waiter!Cas, i want to continue this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allycakes/pseuds/Allycakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel! Gabriel decides to host a speed dating night at his restaurant and even though Castiel doesn't work there, he volunteers to help his brother. When a handsome stranger catches Castiel's attention and keeps smiling and making faces at Castiel the entire night, Castiel decides that helping Gabriel out might even have some hidden benefits for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeter Than Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I am loopy on pain meds because I got into a car accident today, but this I like this story and I hope you like it too :)

Castiel was the opposite of excited.

Gabriel had this idea in his head that hosting a speed dating night would bring in big business to his restaurant.

While Castiel agreed to help out, he really didn't want to. But Gabriel was one of the only people in his family to care for him. So of course Cas had given in.

Even if it meant wearing what looked like a penguin outfit. A long sleeve white shirt with a black button up vest and a blue tie. Castiel sighed at himself in the mirror of his tiny apartment.

He wished Gabriel had just opened up a candy shop like he originally wanted.

He might as well get this next five hour shift over with. It was only six and it was a short walk but he'd rather be early and have time to mentally prepare himself.

He arrived at his brother's restaurant in no more than twenty minutes. He looked at the lit up sign above the door. In big swirly letters it spelt out ' _Sweeter than Heaven_ '.

Castiel didn't understand the meaning behind the name but he knew better than to question Gabriel about anything having to do with his 'baby' he pulled open the glass doors and headed straight to the back, taking off his tan trench coat along the way.

The kitchen was bustling and setting up the buffet. Castiel was glad he was only here to be a waiter and not a host.

He couldn't communicate well with even one person. How would he accomplish doing it with many?

He hangs up his coat on a row of hooks hanging on the far blue wall. He straightens his silky vest and his sleeves and stands in a corner with his arms crossed.

"Alright everyone!" Gabriel comes in and gets everyone's attention not too long after. "Let's get this show on the road!" He says with a broad smile.

Gabriel's smiles always looked mischievous, as though he was about to make a fool out of you. But Castiel knew that's just they way his older brother was. Though he wouldn't put it past Gabe to prank one of his employees.

The waiters head out in a line with trays of water and salad plates. Castiel fallows at the end before Gabe stops him.

"Thanks for helping out little bro." He smiles and sends him on his way. Castiel has had a rough time the last couple of years.

He moved out at sixteen and has lived on his own for eight years now. He's been doing fairly okay. But Gabe being Gabe would help Castiel whenever times got particularly tough.

As Castiel walks through the double doors he is greeted by a crowd of people finding seats at tall tables for two.

"Welcome everyone to Sweeter than Heaven's very first speed dating night!" The host announces to a round of applause.

Castiel hopes no one sees him wrinkle his nose at the ridiculous clapping. He hates pointless noise.

But tonight is his brother's night and everything has to be perfect.

The host explains that each person will have five minutes at each table. The ladies will move to the right every other round and the guys will move to the left on the opposite rounds. Fairly simple.

Castiel is to serve water and help anyone who gets confused by the simple task.

The buffet will be during a break in an hour. Castiel nods slightly to himself as he goes over how this will work.

He continues his list of duties in his head when a handsome green eyed man catches his attention. The man is wearing a black blazer with a white button up with the buttons stopping at his collar bone to show off a generous amount of skin.

Cas usually isn't drawn in by people. But this man has clearly caught his undivided attention.

The man is sitting at a table with a petite brunette who is currently twisting the brown strands around her finger while batting her eyelashes at the man.

But the man is... Staring back at Castiel. Castiel blushes but raises an eyebrow in a questioning manner. The man glances back at the brunette and then rolls his eyes subtly at Cas.

Castiel can't hide his smirk and the other man smiles brightly in return.

The speed dating starts and the handsome man's dates don't get any better, much to Castiel's pleasure.

The second one after the brunette is a blonde and then one with Raven hair and then a redhead. All dates of which the man looks to Castiel and gives him a subtle eye roll or a face that clearly says 'can you believe this?' And Castiel is amused every time.

The last round before the buffet break rolls around and the man looks like he's having a horrible time but still trying to be polite.

The last girl he gets is really grabby and strokes his arm no matter how many times he moves subtly away. She continues to lean half way across the table while giving the handsome man bedroom eyes.

When she finally looks away the man shoots Castiel a look that makes it seem like he's being held hostage.

Castiel smirks and then puts on a polite waiter like smile and walks over to the table with his pitcher of water.

The table in question is on a raised section of the floor so it isn't the hard for Castiel to ' _trip_ ' and spill half of his pitcher of water onto the handsome man's date.

"What the _hell_?!" His date shrieks.

"I am so sorry! Here let me help!" Castiel tries to hide his smile with faux concern.

"Don't!" She gets up and storms away. Castiel turns to look to see the handsome man hiding his laughter behind a cloth napkin.

When he finally calms down he looks to Castiel and smiles genuinely.

"What's your name?" He asks, not bothering to beat around the bush.

"Castiel"

"Very nice to meet you Cas, I'm Dean" Castiel can't seem to find it in him to hate the nickname. "Want to take a seat?" Dean asks with a toothy grin while gesturing towards the seat. Castiel feels the corners of his lips tug up.

"Wait right here" he says before walking briskly towards the kitchen. He finds his brother quickly. "Can I take a break?" Gabriel looks surprised but smirks quickly.

"May I ask what's so urgent?" He asks while tilting his head and raising his eyebrows.

Castiel fights the blush on his cheeks and purses his lips and raises an eyebrow before looking away.

"I met a guy" he says quickly and not looking at his brother. Gabriel laughs loudly and claps him on the shoulder.

"I never thought this day would come! What are you waiting for?! Go get some-" Castiel doesn't let his brother finish before he grabs his trench coat and walks quickly out the kitchen doors.

He sees Dean sitting at the table looking around. When Dean sees Cas he smiles brightly, as though he didn't think Castiel was coming back.

Cas walks up to the table while putting on his trench coat.

"Do you want to leave? I've been here for far to long and I only have an hour of freedom." Castiel says, not realizing how far inside Dean's personal space he is. But neither of them care.

"Sounds good to me." Dean says with a bright smile.

Castiel leads the way out of the restaurant and into the cold October night.

"Thanks for entertaining me during those dates," Dean starts once they're on the sidewalk. "And that last one. You saved me from hell" Dean says with a small laugh as he rubs his forehead. Cas smiles and tilts his head.

"Why did you even come tonight?" Castiel can't help but ask.

"My brother. I lost a bet and he thinks I need to 'get out there' more." He says while rolling his eyes.

"I'm gonna have to meet your brother to thank him." Castiel says thoughtfully. Dean smiles but looks confusedly at the blue eyed man in front of him.

"Whys that?" He asks with a small smile.

"Because" Castiel starts to walk. "You made my night worthwhile." Dean caught up and smiled a flirty grin at Castiel.

"So where are we going?" Dean asks while shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Back to my place" Castiel replied nonchalantly. Dean bumps his shoulder against the other man's.

"Ooh already?" Dean smiles flirtatiously and runs the tip of his tongue over his bottom lip. Castiel tilts his head and squints at the taller man.

"What?"

"You know? Like 'your place or mine' thing and..." Cas continues to stare at Dean and Dean just shakes his head. "Never mind" Castiel continues walking.

"Do you find me attractive?" Castiel asks suddenly and Dean stops

"W-what?" Dean asks, perplexed and wondering if he missed something.

"Do you find me physically appealing?" Cas asks while looking back from where he's standing on the empty sidewalk. "Because I find you quiet attractive and I didn't know if-"

"If I swing that way." Dean finishes with a small grin. Castiel nods and tilts his head, waiting for an answer. "I'm pretty open minded Cas. I pretty much made fun of every girl tonight to catch you attention or make you laugh. They were all decent girls but I had already seen someone tonight that caught my full attention." Dean says finally with a step forward. Castiel looks up to him slightly and his brow twitches.

"Is that a yes?" He asks and studies the taller man.

Dean chuckles and leans in and softly and slowly kisses Castiel, one hand ghosting over his messy black hair and the other with finger tips running over the silky material of his vest.

Castiel kisses back with his finger tips faintly running over the front of Dean's neck.

This isn't Castiel's first kiss but damn if it isn't the first one to make his head fuzzy and make him hyper aware of where every part of he and Dean meet.

The kiss was no longer than a minute but it held a heavy promise for later.

Dean studies Castiel's face a short distance away and then smiles charmingly. And then flirtatiously again.

"So," he starts, pulling Castiel closer to him.

"Your place or mine?"


End file.
